Nico, the Odd Wizard
by Molala24
Summary: Nico has been chosen by Chiron to kill Voldemort, and is sending him off to Hogwarts where he meets the famous golden trio. R&R please...No flames and maybe some GinnyXNico characters might be OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's POV **

It had been about 2 months after the Titan's War and Percy kicking the Titan's asses, you would think that we were partying every night like normal high school students do. Right? Wrong.

It was just like normal, the schedules, the training, and the eating-well except that we had more campers now and they had a table for every god and goddess including moi.

0. O.0.o.0.o (let's just pretend that this is a line)

I was in my awesome black painted cabin on my bed, and guess what it's black!

The green Greek fire in the torch holders outlining my skull ring perfectly-the face and the gruesome smile it held like it was saying 'I'm ganna come back from the grave and eat you! Mwhahaha!' to some people it's scary to me it's a hella funny.

As I was saying I was sitting in my Father's (Hades the most awesome god ever!) cabin when my annoying cousin and also close friend walked in his green eyes sparkling.

"Nico," he said in a serious voice which was odd Percus Jackson was never serious, "Chiron wants to see you at the Big House" then he walked out.

Nice chat with you too Percy.

I walked to the Big House and was saw Chiron in his wheel chair form.

"Nico," he said slowly, "I need you to do me a favor for an old friend of mine. And I think your father would appreciate if you would do this for him. A male named Tom Riddle has been able to skip death for some time now."

I was so baffled I scoffed.

"Escape Thanatos, and my Father? Impossible!" I said mostly to myself and somewhat to the old trainer.

"Very impossible but he has managed using one of the darkest types of magic." Chiron then explained the meaning of 'wizards' and how Hecate's genes passed on to mortals.

I had heard the story before but hearing it now became so much more fake, somehow.

"I want you on the Hogwarts train tomorrow platform 9 and 3 quarters. And Nico I want you to kill him. And please don't try any magic lady Hecate might get upset." I nodded still baffled and went packing ready for whatever was about to come in the so-called wizarding school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** I don't own PJO or Harry Potter P.s. this is during after the Half-Blood Prince book and after the Last Olympian sorry forgot to put that in summary. Opps ****L**** (Nico is in trio's year)**

**Nico's POV**

After my oh-so interesting chat with our activities director I went to go back my stuff and go to this wizarding school. YAY! Not.

I mean don't get me wrong or anything but I'm deeply going to miss my lovely friends.

Like Percy pushing me into the water every day.

The Stoll brothers stealing my stuff or dying my hair pink.

And I'm definitely going to miss the Aphrodite kids saying 'Oh-me-gee! I broke a nail!'

Hell no I'm not!

I mean I don't want to be mean but all these campers are really getting me pissed.

Like really I don't need people starring at me when I'm eating a _freaking_ muffin.

It's like they're looking at me because I chose the chocolate chip one instead of the blueberry.

Are they like scolding me for what type of muffin I'm eating? Or are they mad at me because I didn't get a cupcake?

Well for all you people out there who are scolding me for getting a muffin instead of a cupcake I have one thing to say to you.

Muffins are just ugly cupcakes!

There I said it! The truth!

Anyway back to the real topic ummm…..

Oh yeah the wizarding school. And I couldn't tell them who I was, where I was from, or show them my powers.

This is ganna be fun.

**Ginny's POV **

We had just boarded the train and I was-secretly- starring at Harry.

I mean how can I not stare at him with his emerald green eyes and jet black hair.

Adorable!

The only thing wrong about him was he was as skinny as a twig…

EWW!

Just when I was going to ask Hermione about what classes she was taking this year

The shadows in our compartment were coming closer together and forming the outline of a body.

A human body.

I took out my wand and saw that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had done the same thing.

Just when I was about to cast a patronus the outline became a _person!_

A boy.

The boy was wearing all black- a black V-neck, black jeans, and an aviator's jacket, he also had a little pale looking olive skin and raven black hair, a black backpack slung across his back, and a skull ring on his finger.

But the thing that really stood out about this boy was his eyes: they were brown-almost black and looked like they held secrets, and were too old for him and he was built like really built.

So in other words a bad boy.

Nico's POV

I didn't know where I was but it looked like I had got it right.

I was about to sit down and polish my sword that I (my Dad) had managed to get shaped into a pocket knife.

So when I needed it, it was just a flip away.

But then I noticed 4 pairs of eyes looking at me.

Holding sticks.

I almost burst out laughing. Sticks even the Hecate cabin didn't use sticks!

I looked at the people more closely and saw that there were 2 girls and 2 boys.

"Blimey! How did you do that?" a red-headed freckled kid asked me in a heavily English accent. I just shrugged and sat down next to a kid that had black hair light skin and emraled green eyes and he was wearing glasses.

Gods I wonder if he's ever heard of contacts because there was tape on his glasses and they looked misshaped and damaged.

"Well aren't you going to tell us how you did that?" a bushy haired brunette asked me in a voice that mocked me kinds saying 'Hah! I know way more than you do!'

Some of the Athena kids have that voice too. But usually I just ignore it, but her voice was just so… annoying.

I shrugged again and met eyes with the other girl in the compartment.

She had red hair and freckles-just like the other kid maybe they're related- and warm brown eyes.

I looked away fast because I'm pretty sure the kid wearing the glasses was glaring at me.

Don't get me wrong I'm not afraid of the kid or anything. I could give the best glare at camp.

And this kid is not going to steal my thunder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter**

**Nico's POV**

Just my luck, right?

I was in this compartment full of a bunch of_ stick holders_ and they we're all getting on my back asking me questions.

"Who are you?" the guy with red hair asked me

I smirked but didn't say anything. No way was I ganna give any information away.

No. Not until I got to the Hogwarts Castle.

Hogwarts. Huh.

What a funny name…I wonder if the people back then were like high on juice or weed.

Or maybe it's an inside joke?

See like what if one of the founders of the school saw a hog with a wart and was like.

'Oh we should like totally name this wizarding school Hogwarts!'

I should really get back on topic now.

But I'm kinda scared because the red-headed girl is starring at me.

Don't get me wrong I've had loads of girls stare at me-cough cough Aphrodite cabin cough-but this girl was like just going over my head down to my hips.

Creeper.

**Harry's POV**

Ginny is starring at this guy that just so happens to appear out of thin air (**AN or shadows)**

But I guess I can't get too jealous I mean it's not like she's my girlfriend or that there's something inside of me that craves her whenever she's out with another guy.

Hehehe.

I guess it also doesn't matter that I've liked here for awhile now or that she's really pretty, or that her hair smells nice.

No that doesn't matter at all!

Stop starring at me!

**Nico's POV (sorry for the POV changes I just had to put that Harry part in there)**

Finally this hell ride is over.

Hehe I live in hell.

Anyway when the train ride was over I hopped off as soon as I could.

And guess what they sent me a personal searcher.

I guess this guy was related to a giant because he was huge!

Like 7 or 8 feet tall (**AN didn't have book with me) **and a big beard.

"Di Angelo! Is mister di Angelo here?" the part-giant-guy asked I waved at him and he nodded.

"Well come on now we have to get you ready for the feast!" he said feast like it was the best thing ever.

Here it might be.

At the head master's office I found out that his name was Albus Dumbledore.

I liked that last name it fits the English perfectly.

He sounds like he belongs in the royal family though.

'Albus would you like a cup of tea' see told you. Spot on British!

Anyway he was an old man wearing half-moon glasses and sky blue robes.

"Ah excellent Hagrid," OK so the escorts name is Hagrid that might be a useful tip.

"You may leave and join your seat at the feast"-there's the feast again- Hagrid nodded and walked out the doors, "I know what you are able to do and please do not tell the other students about your gift of…necromancy and shadow traveling. Oh and mind yourself about the sword and your parentage. That is all off to the feast." He got up and lead me to a great hall filled with kids, food, and adults.

"Go stand over there next to the first year where you will be sorted and I will announce your presence in about 2 minutes."

In a line with eleven year olds?

You have to be _freaking kidding me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… wish I did**

**Sorry I haven't been updating I've had to do about 6 projects in the past week.**

**Anonymous- Thank you for the helpful feedback. But I see that you commented without your account name. So why don't you try to write your own story, then see how it is ;P**

**Molala24-sorry for the comment I commented on my own story…my friend was on my account .**

**And guys I am so sorry but I'm changing this to the Order of the Phoenix instead of after the Half-Blood Prince. I had a good idea for Snape in this story and well Dumbledore is still in this story. Sorry for the grammar mistakes in this and other chapter I'm not perfect **

**Nico's POV **

As I waited in line for putting on the oh-so-magical hat I kind of dosed off.

So the next thing I knew was Dumbledore had started talking,

"We have an American exchange student here this year. He will be in the 7th year. I expect everybody to welcome him and be kind to him."

He looked over at me and I shrugged.

What was I supposed to do, wave like a princess?

I looked out at the crowed of students together in the big hall.

And they were staring, at me. Oh crap.

"We also have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Miss.

They then started calling names, "Armstrong, Billie Joe; Dirnt, Mike and so on. Until finally

diAngelo, Nico."

I walked up barley nervous; all eyes in the hall were on me.

An old woman wearing green robes and a witch cap motioned for me to sit on a stool on front

of her, she was holding a black battered hat.

A hat, these wizards were so lame.

I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard it talk.

Fortunately, just in my head.

_Loyal, brave, and cunning. My, my you have all the characteristics to be a- what's this?_

_AHH! _The hat screamed into my head.

_What is this horrible place?_ _What is that horrible thing?_

He must have seen Alecto, poor hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted I almost got up bit of course then the hat said.

"OR SLYTHERIN!"

I face-palmed.

Holy shit! Holy shit this is a big sloppy crap sandwich.

Chiron said not to draw attention to myself.

Ops.

"Nico you can sit at the Gryffindor table for now." Dumbledore said to me.

I nodded at went to sit where the freckled family was aka the two people on the train with red

hair and freckles. You know I never learned their names. Goodie-gumdrop!

When I got to a table a slumped down next to a chubby kid he looked my age.

I overheard him and the guy wearing glasses that I also saw in train saying that the chubby kid

his name was Neville.

I decided not to talk to anyone.

The next minute food just appeared on the table. No nymphs brought it out, it just appeared.

Then transparent people came floating out, like they were seeping through the wall.

Ghosts.

My Dad is going to be pissed.

**If anyone can notice the Green Day thing I put in tell me and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Sorry I haven't been writing for awhile but my computer broke down while I was writing this chapter. . **

**Shout outs: xXAwesomeSauceXx, 3AllTimeLowLover3, Better Left Unspoken, IamGaGa.**

**Thanks everybody for reviewing and reading!**

**Nico's POV**

I looked around, there were so many ghosts.

Some small, plump, tall, skinny, males, females, in chains, in hats, in jackets.

Doctor Seuss moment anyone?

But seriously there were like 100 ghosts.

100 souls that should have been my Dad's, 100 souls that shouldn't be here but living in agony.

It wasn't fair that all the other souls and to go down to the Underworld but these souls didn't.

I mean you can't just go "Uh well I'm not going to go to the Underworld that's for sissies!"

My Dad is not a sissy… Aphrodite is!

Uh Aphrodite please do not turn me into a frog! Please!

I guess I got so mad that when I got out of my thoughts were cracks in the floor.

Haven't done that since Percy told me that Bianca…

I don't want to talk about it.

I also hadn't noticed that all the ghosts were crowded around me there eyes bulging.

Some were saying, "Master forgives us!" or "The Ghost King lives!"

Well I am the ghost king so does that make me there master?

Well yes it does. I would like to thank my Dad for this wonderful offer.

I started smiling, but what I hadn't noticed was that everybody in the Great Hall was staring at me eyes bulging.

I know I'm not there master.

**Percy's POV**

Nico I hope he doesn't screw this up.

Chiron shouldn't have put him on this mission it's too important to lose.

Oh and if we do lose it then all hell will brake lose… literally.

All the land will be put from the Static Age to trying to Hitching a Ride to walking on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams to Waiting for the war to end.

Never mind that was a stupid way to put it.

Let's just say if Nico screws this up were all screwed and another war will break out.

This time Gods and demigods vs. wizards.

I know that the odds are really slight of them winning but they have this one spell that could kill even a God... not good right?

So let's hope he doesn't screw this up.

Keep your fingers crossed… I know I will.

**Nico's POV**

Back in the dorm I just wanted to go to sleep but Happy Popper and Ronald Weasel wouldn't let me.

They just kept asking me stupid questions like, "Who are you?" and "Oi why did the hat scream when you put it on?"

Stupid right?

They should know not to ask the Ghost King stupid questions, or else Hades will blast them into bits O' British wizard.

In the morning I woke up and just followed other Gryffindors that were my age to our classes until I could memorize the schedule.

In Defense against the Dark Arts we had a female toad for a teacher.

She had this strange way of thinking that just because we were kids and not 'adults` that's bad wizards weren't going to attack us.

I saw Harry almost raise his hand but instead I raised my hand.

"You must be crazy lady," I said even though she didn't call on me, "even though we are children don't you think that people won't attack us? That's just crazy bull shit woman go back to the crazy house if you think that. I don't think you know how bad of a time you people are living in because I do, and let me tell you it is a horrible dark time. So you can tell us what you think but I don't think the people in this class will believe you unless you brain-washed them. And you would have to be a pretty good wizard… I mean witch to do that. I don't think you can do half the things I can do or even half the things the kids in this class can do. So go back to crazy vill if you think that you crazy bitch."

I shrunk back down and started playing with my skull ring, when I looked up everybody was looking at me and Miss. Toad looked speechless.

"Young man," I guess she wasn't so speechless, "Go to the head masters office _now._"

I got up out of my seat and almost walked out but before I did she coughed and I turned around to see what the old hag wanted.

"You forgot your slip."

She handed me a pink slip that strangely smelled of cats and honey.

Ewe.

As I was walking to the head master's office Ginny saw me.

I guess that younger kids finished class before us.

"Hello Nico." She said "Did you get in trouble?"

I nodded and started to walk away but then she said something interesting, "I think everybody's wrong about you."

I looked her right in the eye, "Yeah what do they say?"

"They say you're crazy and you don't belong here. I don't believe I think that you do belong here but not for the same reason as us. Something more important."

She was right on the money.

I don't know what happened after that but she kissed me.

It wasn't my first kiss. My first kiss was from Alex from Aphrodite cabin.

We had gone out for about a week when she did it.

It was okay but not as good as Ginny's kiss.

And the thing that shocked me most was that I kissed her back.

She was pulling me closer, her hands in my hair.

I didn't want to break apart but we heard footsteps coming from the Defense against Dark Arts class.

Before I left she whispered in my ear, "Sit with me at Dinner?"

I nodded and ran to Dumbledore's office.

As Dumbledore read the pink note he nodded to me.

"I've been meaning to talk to you . I have spoken to Chiron and he has told me to tell you that you are not going to show your powers and blow your cover until the time is right."

I nodded and was about to say something but the old man beat me to it.

"And about this note, let's just let it go. But if I get another one of these you will get detention just like a regular student here."

I nodded and asked him, "What table am I supposed to sit at dinner?"

"I believe that you have already made up your mind on what table you will sit at."

He winked at me and said I could leave. So I did.

I skipped the rest of my classes and waited till dinner.

At dinner I sat next to Ginny as planned and wanted to kiss her again and I didn't care who watched, but I couldn't_._

I wasn't going to let people make fun of her.

I almost put my arm around her but again I didn't want to do that to her.

So at dinner we talked about her classes because somehow she knew that I had skipped mine.

I knew that people were watching us, but the Golden trio's eyes somehow burned into watching us.

Its okay for Ron to watch us because I know that Ginny is his sister but come on Harry and bushy-hair don't you have anything better to do?

I guess not.

After dinner I met Ginny in an abandon classroom.

"Hello." She said.

I never noticed it before but Ginny had the sweetest voice.

I kept looking at her, she blushed and somehow that made me blush.

I kissed her and she kissed me back.

I could have kissed her all night but someone opened the door.

**I have put in 4 Green Day songs in this story **

**I'll give you a hint they're all together**

**And if you get at least 3 of them I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (besides the plot)**

**Shoutouts: treehugger1234567890, Better Left Unspoken, MyNameIsLILY **

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading! **

**Draco Malfoy's POV **

I needed some fresh air, being richer and more cunning then those two blokes I spend all my time with I easily slipped passed them. Walking towards the Hogwarts grounds to sit on a bench I thought about more insults to mock Potter and Weasley and that filthy mud-blood they spend all their time with.

I had been thinking of totally awesome insults when I heard a cat's purr. I looked in front of me and saw Mrs. Norris; Flinch couldn't be that far behind her so I started running to find an empty classroom.

As I was opening an abounded classroom door I saw something that was better than any insult. I peered in and saw that new American gothic kid and Ginny Weasley snogging.

Oh what great things came to my mind as I saw them. I could get them to do whatever I say. It was brilliant and my plan couldn't be ruined, because if that weird git tried to threaten me I'll tell my Father and get him expelled.

When the gothic kid turned around at first I saw surprise, then shock, then anger, a little pity, and then anger. "What you don't knock?" he growled and gave me a glare that made me flinch. He stared me down for a little while, "Well aren't you going to leave?" he asked still growling but less harsh.

I suppressed a smile and turned around thinking of the wonderful things that would happen in the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow morning. Well wonderful to me maybe not to Weasley.

I tip-toed back down to the Slytherin common room without seeing Mrs. Norris but still being very cautious. I told the painting the password "Hippogriff" and it swung opened. I went to bed very happy that night and had a wonderful no-dream-sleep, it was rather peaceful.

**Nico's POV **

After that strange pale boy interrupted us we decided that we would just start off where we left off tomorrow. We held hands walking back to the Gryffindor common room, when we got there Ginny had to tell the fat lady the password because I had forgotten it. I kissed her goodnight and went off to bed.

That night I dreamed about a sickly pale man with no nose.

What type of person doesn't have a nose that's just plain sad. I wonder if he's like a mutant and was born like that, I bet his mom swam in a lake filled with pollution, no not pollution but radiation. I wonder how he smells, he probably doesn't or maybe he has a machine that helps him smell like a vacuum or one of those oxygen tanks but it has a hose hooked up to it.

Anyways this no-nosed-freak was talking to people in silver masks. "My Lord," said one of the people in masks, "what are your orders?"

"My commands are classified until we attack." Hissed the no-nosed-freak. A large snake came up behind the 'Lord' and he stroked it kindly.

I woke up to Ron Weasley's voice, "Harry are you sure you're okay?" I stood up to see what was a matter with Potter but when I got there I got a glare from Ron. "What do you want?" he said to me in a hateful tone.

"Oh nothing just woke up heard you decided I should come over to see what was the matter. You know I had the strangest dream last night a man with no nose was stroking a snake." I looked at their faces and it was complete shock. "I mean how can a person have no nose that's just plain weird." I walked away feeling their eyes following me.

I got changed into my robes which I didn't want to wear they were a fashion disaster. None of the Aphrodite kids would be caught dead wearing them.

In the common room I just got started at by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Guess they're friends with Potter and Weasley. I walked to the Great Hall my stomach talking to me and saying, "I'm hungry. Feed me!"

When I did get to the Great Hall I sat down and ate some bacon. I know you must be all like, "Don't you need to burn some of your food for the gods?" well I do but I made a deal with them saying that until I get out of here I can't burn a portion of my food or that might blow my cover. So they agreed that I don't need to burn a portion of my food until I get out of here.

Ginny sat next to me when she came down and I was on my fifth bowl of oatmeal. Ron, Harry, and Hermione came down and sat next to Ginny. When I was on my third plate of bacon that pale boy that caught me and Ginny last night came over with two of his beefy friends.

"So Weasley did you hear about your sister's little romance?" the pale boy asked Ron mockingly. Ron looked over at Ginny and she blushed and hid her face. "Oh you don't know," he continued, "Well last night I was roaming the halls and happened to catch your sister snogging in an empty classroom." I looked over at Ginny her face was as red as a tomato; I held her hand under the table and gave her a small smile. "I'll give you a hint he's sitting right next to her and has an American accent." Ron looked at me with shock.

"Ginny please tell me Malfoy is kidding." Ron said to his sister almost as a command. She shook her head.

"No its true Nico and I are dating." She said almost as a whisper. I looked at Ron and he looked as he was about to explode.

"Why you little git!" Ron yelled and tried to grab me.

"Whoa! Calm down it's not like you have any control over this." I tried telling him calmly. But the boy wouldn't listen and punched my square in the cheek. Being the tough demi-god that I am I didn't flinch but turned on him. "You shouldn't have done that." I said calmly, "But it's okay I mean if I'm going to be dating your sister than I have to be the better man, and what the fucking hell is a git!" They looked shocked that I hadn't flinched when he punched me and to make matters even worse for Ron Ginny kissed my cheek where he had punched me.

"Well I'll see you three," I said pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "in potions." I kissed Ginny good-bye and Ron looked as if he was about to explode.

I think it was fair to say that Professor Snape hated me. He always glares at me and because of my ADHD he always has to say, "Concentrate everyone else is." Then people would snicker behind me. But being the son of the almighty Hades I don't lose my cool, but I have noticed that Snape favors Malfoy above all his other students.

At dinner I saw a very familiar face sitting at the Ravenclaw table. When she saw me she smiled and came over. "Nico I've been wondering when I'll see you again." Said the smiling face of Luna Lovegood.

**So I hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry if I got some of the names wrong my computer is slow and I didn't have my books with me. Sorry if it's short I had camp this week.**

**Please Review and there will be more shout outs to come in later chapters **

**P.S. there is 1,297 words in this chapter  
><strong>


	7. Author's Note

**Hey it's Kristen I know you guys were expecting a review but my computer keeps crashing so it's taking me a while to type it.**

**So for now this is an author's note where I want to thank all of my fabulous viewers and reviews. Especially if you took the time to review I appreciate all of the reviews.**

**Girlreadsalot.**

**Happygoluckyfull**

**Cookie05**

**Snowflake13300**

**Artemis6634**

**Naddasyafira – your comment got removed for some reason, but thanks for reviewing :)**

**HappyHS**

**And probably my favorite person right now,**

**GeorgianDevil**

**I have a few things to say about GeorgianDevil for his comment.**

**Couldn't you have just written a simple comment saying "Needs some work"? No. You had to write this whole thing making me feel crappy about myself. And yes when I did reread that chapter I did realize that Nico called crazy way too often, I wrote that chapter while in the car going to visit my brother in Main whereas I live in Delaware. Yes, I do go to school and English happens to be my least favorite subject, doesn't mean I hate writing. But as I see that you are an expert at this I am just going to ask you one thing. Why don't you write your own story? Please I would love reviewing it. Still thanks for taking the time to flame my story and I do still appreciate your review to even if it isn't my favorite. I hope you get what I'm trying to say.**

**Again thanks for reviewing everyone! Next chapter will be coming as soon as I get it written down.**

** Please tell me if I forgot anybody, I only wrote down people who reviewed chapter six  
><strong>

**-Kristen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow so I've been working on this chapter for so long (read Author's note) I know it's short but I didn't want to risk having to type everything down again. Sorry for the lack of good grammar in this chapter I'm in the middle of switching Beta readers so it might be a little crappy. Any who people who saw my rant to GerogianDevil or however you spell it now know that I hate flames and flamers at that. But I have gotten a new one and no I'm not going to give up writing, I like it too much ;).**

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything**

**Nico's POV **

"How do you know Luna?" Ginny asked me sounding concerned. Ever since I had seen Luna last night Ginny had been a little… uptight. "People make fun of her, Luna is a little strange." She told me.

"And why would they do that?" I asked Ginny. Sure Luna was maybe a little more peculiar than most of the demi-gods at camp but she was probably my favorite Athena- well besides Annabeth. But Luna definitely didn't care what people thought about her, she was herself and many people admired her for that.

"Well her father is the editor of the Quibbler, a crazy magazine that tells absolute lies, and she says that there are these things called wrack spurts and other things, she also wears a necklace made out of butter bear corks." Ginny told me. We stopped walking and I let go of her hand.

"Ginny, do you like Luna?" I asked waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Well yes I like Luna, she's quite nice." She said.

"I've known Luna for a long time; we go to the same summer camp in America."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.(let's call this a line for now)

"Why did you bring me out here Nico?" asked the soft voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Has Chiron asked you to follow me here, to look after me so I don't do anything wrong? I mean I can handle myself, I'm not a child." I wined, maybe like a child.

"No, I go to school here, my Dad is a wizard and so am I." She said looking at me with the same grey eyes of her mother. I dropped my head, of course her dad was a wizard it explains why she wasn't a year rounder at camp. "It's safe here Monsters barley find me, but when they do I have to wear the necklace that Chiron gave me to wourd them off. It may look a little strange but that's alright."

I walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw chamber and bid her goodbye. Whoa, that sounds fancy.

On my way back to the Gryffindor common room I felt like something-or someone was following me I turned around and saw no one. I kept walking and then turned around suddenly to try and catch "it" off guard, but still nobody there. I walked into a corridor and let myself fall into the darkness.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Have you killed him yet?" I heard the voice of my father whine.

"No." I said calmly. I looked up at him and saw that he was in his throne with a bored expression on his face.

"I didn't send you to that school frolic with the girls. I sent you to kill." He looked me up and down and frowned. "And when I send you on a mission as important as this I expect you to do fast."

"Yes Father I know." The throne room door opened; Persephone and Demeter came in.

"Nico! You look like a twig, how much cereal have you been eating?" asked Demeter with an annoying look on her face.

"Demeter stop yelling at my son. Only I can do that." Hades said.

"I'll yell at your son all I want, for I am Demeter the goddess of the Harvest!" she shouted at my Father. My father grew to full size with a snap of his fingers.

"I am Hades god of the Underworld!" He said looking down at us.

"Oh please." Persephone said dropping the flowers she had grown, "Both of you stop arguing, you're making yourself look like fools." In an instant Hades was back to human size and on his throne examine a skull.

"ahm." Hades coughed, "Nico you know what you have to do. Remember what I said."

I opened my eyes to my four-poster bed and sighed. I wished I didn't have to do this. Why couldn't they have just gotten Percy to do it, he is more experienced.

I went to my trunk (Yes I have a trunk, sadly) and got out a picture of Percy, Annabeth , Thalia and I at Thalia's tree. We were all smiling, even me! We had just won the war and Percy and Annabeth had finally got together after 4 years of flirting. I was still wearing my armor and my sword was at my side. You could see Riptide hanging out of Percy's pants in pen form.

I took out another picture; it was of Bianca and me. We had just got out of the Lotus Hotel. Oh I missed my sister, at camp I could talk to her all I wanted, but not here, not right about now, but maybe in an hour.

I took out the last picture; it was of Percy and me. We were in the water; Percy had just pushed me in. If you looked at it for awhile you could notice a blonde head in the corner of the picture. We all laughed so hard that day.

Just as I was about to go down into the Great Hall and get breakfast Percy showed up in front of me.

"What's up Nico?" He asked

I told him how Luna Lovegood was here.

"Luna huh? Tell her I said hi and that Annabeth is lonely without her."

"So Nico… how are you with the ladies?" he asked shyly with a wide grin.

"Just fine." I grinned "I actually made out with one the other night until some no good spoiled brat came in and caught us." We talked for a little bit after that, and then he dropped the bad news on me.

"What! What do you mean they have a spell that can kill even the almighty gods?" I asked astonished.

"Well we don't know for sure yet… that's why your there, we need you to kill this Tom Riddle because only he knows it can or if it can't." Percy said with a frown.

I face palmed and thought "How the name in Hades am I going to do this?"

I heard some footsteps and disconnected the Iris message.

"Oi, it's just Nico up here." Ron said quickly giving me a dirty look that I returned with pleasure. He quickly ran away.

I went to the Great Hall and had breakfast alone with some dirty looks from Draco Malfoy and a dozen bacon strips in my pocket I went out and went into the Forbidden Forest.

"Bianca." I said quietly as the ghost of my sister formed.

"Nico you've gotten so big." She said with a smile. She saw where we were and frowned "Where are you?"

I told her everything that had happened from Chiron telling me that I was coming here to Hogwarts to Ginny to Percy telling me about this god-killing-spell.

"Well little bro good luck I know you can make it through. This Ginny seems nice." She looked down at me and I dearly wanted to hug my sister, to have her hug me back again like we used to, for her to tell me that everything will be alright. That can never happen again though

Never.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>I know it's short, but with my computer (new one should be coming soon) and Son of Neptune, my schedule is packed. Sorry if this chapter is crap my Beta Reader never emailed me back and I had enough of waiting so I'm posting this. If anyone reading this and is a Beta Reader and can do the grammar for this story please PM.<strong>

**Nico's POV**

" ," Dumbledore said in a low tone with a twinkle in his eyes, "We have received a letter from your cousin... Perseus-" I cut him off.

"Percy." I told him.

"Okay… well we have received a letter from Percy Jackson and he has stated that he will be visiting quite soon. That is the time that you shall reveal yourself to your classmates." He stated.

"Headmaster, do you know when exactly he is visiting?" I asked with a lump forming in my throat.

"It stated in the letter that it will be soon." He told me. As I was walking out of Dumbledore's office it hit me.

I need to tell Ginny who I really am before Percy comes.

Thinking of a way to tell Ginny that I really wasn't a wizard and that I'm a son of the almighty Hades and that I know how to use dark magic better than Voldemort, I didn't notice that I had shadows following me. I quickly stopped rambling to myself and made the shadows get away from me, thanking the gods that nobody was there to see it. Even though there was.

I turned around hoping to see nobody there, but with my luck the whole school could have seen me. Luckily it was just Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley I thought.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

They were both staring at me wide-eyed. "Y-you you're Voldemort's son!" Ron immediately guessed.  
>"Me? Tom Riddle's son." I chuckled mostly to myself, "Of course I'm not that horrible man's son. No if you knew who my father actually is than you would be bowing down to me saying 'We're not worthy!'" I told them.<p>

Next it was time for Hermione to piss me off. "Please, bowing down to you? I would never. You better wait till Ginny hears about this!" I think my face fell because Hermione started smiling.

"Not if I get to her first." I spat at them. I tried running but Ron had already grabbed my leg and tripped me.

"You bloody git! Death eater scum! You will not touch my sister!" He screamed at me while punching me. I didn't know what to do so I hit him square in the jaw.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as he fell unconscious. I shadow traveled out of there as soon as possible to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny. I saw Ginny talking to Lavender Brown and grabbed her.

"What the-?" she said as I shadow traveled to the Forbidden Forest. Which isn't even that forbidden it just has a couple of monsters and centaurs living in it.

"Ginny, sorry, but I had to get to you before Percy gets here, before they tell you an absolute lie." I choked out. Ginny looked around and her eyes widened.

"How did we get here? You can't disapparate in Hogwarts!"

"Disapparate. No, I shadow traveled here." She looked at me with a confused face.

"Okay so let me tell you the story of who I actually am-"I paused because Ginny had a horrid expression on her face.

"So it's true. You are Voldemort's son or spy or whatever?" she shrieked at me.

"No who told you that?"

"Ron and Harry they tried telling me that but I defended you! I told them that you were just a little different and to stop bothering us! I should have listened to them!" she screamed at me.

"Yeah Ginny and I thought you were different." I spat at her and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"She asked a little concerned

"Somewhere." I replied coolly.

"So you're just going to leave me here to get eaten by monsters?"

"Yeah, Just walk and you'll find your way out." I told her.

Before I shadow traveled out of her sight I told her with a glare, "Tell your brother that he's a scrub and I hope that Harry and you are very happy together."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When I woke up I found me being stared at by a very, very angry red head.

"You broke my sister's heart and my nose!" he stated and pointed at his nose.

"Well I don't see any bandages, so looks like the nurse fixed you up real good." I said and patted his head. "Now leave me to sleep."

"No you're going to pay Death eater!"

"Okay how much?" I asked.

And that's how I got a black eye.

When I walked into Potions with my black eye healed with the power or ambrosia and nectar, well you should have seen Ron's face. I sat down and took a seat next to Nevel.

"Today we will be making a stunning potion." Snape said in his usual monotone voice.

"Fist we will… blah blah blah blah, frogs feet yada yada." And that's how my cauldron exploded on Nevel.

"You will never pass my class !" Snipe yelled at me.

After that I skipped class and went straight to the library to see if they had any books in ancient Greek. No luck.

By the time I was finished my little hunt to find a book it was dinner time.

As I strode into the Dining Hall some Slytherin (I'm guessing Draco Malfoy) shouted "Death Eater!" I could see people snickering.

They won't be laughing soon, I thought. I took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table and ate nothing. I just stared at the people thinking, Man these people have it easy. At one time Ginny looked over at me with a yearning expression.

She wants me.

Just when I had begun telling fist years to stop staring at me there was a loud BOOM! Snape had opened the Great Doors hanging onto Percy.

Oh shit.

"I found this muggle wondering in the halls. He said that you had let him in Dumbledore." Snape said with a rather excited expression.

"I see our guest has arrived." Dumbledore said with a smiling on his face winking at me.

What in the name of Hades is a muggle?" Percy asked looking at the Great Hall with a bewildered expression. He looked through the crowd searching for somebody until his eyes landed on me.

"Why thank you Professor Snape," Dumbledore said gathering everybody's attention, " will you please come up here to join your cousin." Everybody automatically looked at me and I heard whispers floating around the dining hall.

_What's going on?_

_That's Goths boy's cousin?_

_Oh great another one of Voldemort's relatives_

As I walked my way up to Dumbledore's podium I felt like all eyes were glued to my back and were somehow burning through me. Not a good feeling.

When I got up to Percy he smiled and hugged me, he had gotten stronger over the years but he still had that rebel look. He and Annabeth had gotten pretty serious over the years too, and last summer he had given her a promise ring at the Fourth of July firework celebration at camp.

But here he was my cousin, Percy Jackson. "Let's get started!" he whispered to me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" a voice asked from the crowd obviously annoyed. I looked at the owner of the voice and wasn't surprised. Of course Potter had to ruin everything.

"What would make you think that?" I shot back at him glaring at him.

"Nothing it's just that first you come to this school in your fifth year knowing all this magic, than Ron and Hermione see you disapparate on the school grounds, which you cannot do, than you break Ron's nose because he was going to tell Ginny the truth about you, and _then_ you leave Ginny all alone in the Forbidden Forest all by herself!" he yelled at me, hoping that I would somehow admit to his little lie and tell everybody that I was Voldemort's son.

"First Potter you don't know anything, next what I did is not diapparate, next Ron also tripped me, and next Ginny had what was coming to her by jumping to conclusions about me." I replied. I looked over at Ginny and she looked close to tears.

"Sounds like you've been having fun Nico." Percy remarked

**Sorry this took so long. And thank you all for reviewing. Sorry if it looks spaced out my computer is just being a bitch.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Nico's Pov**

"_Nico! Nico! Nico! NICO WAKE UP!"I hear somebody shouting as I wake up from my dreamless sleep. As things started coming into vision I saw my cousin, Percy, in an Iris Message._

"_What?" I ask groggily, "What time is it?"_

"_About 4:30." Percy answered like every person on planet Earth woke up at this time. I look around and I notice that I'm in the Forbidden Forest. Lying on the ground. _

'_How'd I get here?' I asked myself._

"_Look Nico. We need to talk about what's going to happen when I get to Hogrash or whatever it's called."_

"_Hogwarts." I tell him._

"_Whatever. I was thinking that maybe we could-"_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

That was a week ago.

Remembering the memory brought me a feeling of comfort that I needed to get through this hell of a plan.

"Nico and I are half bloods." Percy stated. Looking out onto the crowd, I saw a few people snicker.

"So? I am too." A third year Raven Claw said. And soon there were about a couple hundred kids saying 'me too!'

"No. Not type of half blood." I shout to everyone in the dining hall. "What Percy means is that he and I are demi-gods." I explain. I looked out to the crowd and see that everybody but Hermione had a confused look on their face.

"What is a bloody _demi-god_?" Ron asked. I smirked.

"It means," Hermione starts saying, "that Nico is the son of a Greek god which I highly doubt."

"What do you mean by that Granger?" I asked glaring daggers at her. The frizzy haired girl shook her head.

"I mean that the Greek gods don't exist Nico. It was just something that the Greeks back in the 8th century thought controlled the weather and if they made sacrifices to these gods they would prosper. The gods _aren't real._" She stated smugly.

"Well, if they're not real then how can I do this?"

I concentrated hard. Very hard. And tried making a skeleton army appear. It didn't happen like that.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The ground started shaking as a crack appeared at my feet brining skeletons clothed in rags and togas. They looked at me waiting for a command. "This is only part of what I can do." I stated bitterly. "To some of you it might be called Necromancy. Or if you don't know what that means- raising the dead."

People in the hall gasped.

Next thing I knew the skeletons started going ballistic on the students.

One skeleton grabbed a girl from Slytherin and another from Raven Claw until four skeletons had a student from one of the houses. In the hall heads turned to me in a confused-angry-scared-look. Trust me it didn't look pretty on most people.

"Stop." I commanded prominently, "Let them go." The skeletons did as I said.

"Now I can do other things too." I said as I shadow traveled from where I was standing to a place behind the Golden Trio.

"Boo!" I whispered. Hermione screamed and Ron and Harry flinched.

"No what I just did was not called disapparating. The shadows follow me, _obey _me. Just like the skeletons did." I whirled my fingers around and the shadows in the room started twirling around the hall making first years shriek.

"No I am not the son of Tom Riddle or Voldemort or He-who-should-not-be-named, but I am the son of Hades the Greek god of the underworld."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"And my names Percy Jackson, I am the son of the Greek god Poseidon. Poseidon is the Greek god of water, horses, and earthquakes." Percy said.

After he finished talking the liquid out of everybody's drinks shot up and splattered against those by the drinks. "Nico and I have both come here to help in the war that is approaching your kind very soon."

After Percy was done demonstrating or 'showing off' his fancy skills with water Dumbledore started talking.

"These two have fought in a great war and without them we might not be here or might be slaves to an evil Titan. These boys alone are more powerful than us combined."

"Is this a joke?" Potter abruptly growled.

"Yeah this _is _a joke. We would just make up this whole story to try and fool everybody in this hall to actually think that there _are_ Greek gods and goddess. And then we would put up this whole show with wizard effects to show you what we can't do." Percy said sarcastically

"Of course we wouldn't do that!" Percy shouted as people in the hall gave him confused glares.

"Nice going seaweed brain." I whispered to my cousin.

"I was being _sarcastic!" _Percy told the crowd.

"I bet you two are just muggles trying to fool us." Malfoy said from the crowd.

"If I were a muggle would I be able to do this." I said to him. Suddenly all the shadows in the hall dissapered. And before anybody knew Malfoy was covered in dark blotches covering him from head-to-toe.

"Get this off of me!" Malfoy shrieked. I snapped and the dark spots slowly came off of the spoiled student.

"Believe me?" I asked innocently to the crowd. Murmurs of yeses and please don't kill me filled the hall.

"How do we know if these two can even help us?" Hermione asked standing up.

"How can we help you?" Percy said, "Well if it wasn't for me and Nico and other brave demi-gods all of you would be slaves for the Titan Kronos." There were many confused faces throughout the crowd.

"Did any of you hear reports that on the east coast of America last summer things were really bad weather wise? Like really bad." Percy asked.

"Yeah my uncle who lives in New Hampshire said that there was really bad weather and we couldn't visit." A boy from the hall said.

"And we had to cancel our trip to Disney World!" a girl shouted.

"Well the reason for the horrible weather," Percy started, "was that the gods were fighting a giant and my camp, Camp Half Blood, were fighting Kronos and his army."

Percy looked through the crowd when his eyes landed on a peculiar blond.

"Luna? Is that Luna Lovegood?" Percy asked excited. All heads turned towards Luna sitting quietly. Her cheeks turned a pink color and she nodded.

"Yes Percy." She said quietly.

"Get up here!" he told her. She got off her chair and walked uncomfortably towards us. When she got there Percy gave her a big hug.

"You never told me that you were a wizard." Percy exclaimed.

"Well nobody ever asked. Nico was surprised to see me here too." She said.

"Oi! How do you two know Looney?" Ron asked, Luna casted him a glare.

"Looney? This girl is anything _but _Looney!" Percy argued with him. "Luna goes to camp with us she is a half blood. Her mother is Athena goddess of wisdom." There were people gaping up at Luna but my eyes were focused on Hermione who had always thought low of Luna.

"Why do you think I wear that bottle cap necklace?" Luna asked the crowd, "It is so monsters don't come and find me here."

"Wait," Hermione started, "Does that mean that with you three here all together monsters could come here more easily and attack the school putting us in danger."

"I agree with the girl Professor." Snape said in his boring monotone voice.

"Yes, we thought of that I have a butter beer cap in my pocket and so does Percy." I said looking at my big nosed teacher.

"What if the bottle caps aren't enough?" Harry asked

"Well, Luna has been here for a couple of years and monsters haven't showed up to find her yet." Percy said to Harry frowning.

"Yes, but what if that's not enough?" Harry pushed.

Percy leaned over to me and whispered, "Who is this guy?"

I whispered back, "He's Harry Potter. Apparently he's the chosen one who will defeat Voldemort."

"But he's so… scrawny." Percy said a bit too loud so the entire hall heard us.

"Are you talking about me?" Potter asked pointing at himself.

"Well… you are a bit scrawny." Percy shrugged like it was no big deal. Harry then got up out of his seat.

"I had to live with my Aunt Uncle and cousin for eleven years and they barley gave me anything to eat, much less to wear or any respect." Harry stated

"You want to trade blows?" Percy said calmly, "I lived with my abusive step father fro twelve years, held up the sky, bathed in the River Styx-which feels 10 times worse than acid on the skin-and watched many of my friends die right in front of my eyes."

As Percy and Harry glared at each other Dumbledore announced that it was time to go back up to the dorms and that Percy would be staying with me in the Gryffindor dorm and would also be in the same classes that I was already attending.

This is going to be fun.

Not.

**Happy New Years everyone! Let's make the best of 2012**

**-Kristen**


End file.
